The goals of the Innate Immune Receptors and Adjuvant Discovery program are to discover, characterize, and support preclinical testing of new adjuvant candidates based upon triggering of the human innate immune system. Adjuvants are defined as molecules that act via innate immune receptors to activate beneficial innate and/or adaptive (T and B cell-mediated) immune responses. Using high throughput screening techniques, investigators will screen compound libraries to identify potential adjuvant products that may be developed as components of antigen specific vaccines against infectious disease, or may serve as stand-alone agents that transiently prevent or treat infectious disease.